Penser à autre chose n'est pas synonyme d'oublier
by Caliadne
Summary: Quand Fred était mort, Angelina avait réagi comme on s'y attendait d'elle. Elle avait pleuré, hurlé. Mais éventuellement, ell était passée à autre chose et avait cherché à continuer sa vie. Elle n'avait pas prévu vouloir continuer sa vie avec George Weasley.


Fred n'était pas l'homme de sa vie.

Peut-être bien qu'il le serait devenu, éventuellement, mais leur relation avait duré à peine plus qu'un an. Selon Angelina, ce n'était pas assez longtemps pour juger de telles choses.

Quand Fred était mort, elle avait réagi comme on s'y attendait d'elle. Elle avait pleuré, hurlé. Elle avait été triste, s'était emmurée dans sa dépression et n'avait parlé à personne pendant presque tout l'été 1998. Elle avait porté le deuil tout près de son cœur pendant une année complète.

Mais éventuellement, elle était passée à autre chose. Elle n'avait pas oublié, loin de là. Elle ne pourrait – ne _voulait_ – jamais oublier Fred Weasley. Mais elle avait recommencé à sourire, à rire, à faire des soirées avec ses amies au Chemin de Traverse. À profiter de la vie.

Le problème, c'était que tout le monde n'avait pas changé à la même vitesse.

Pendant les dix-sept mois qu'avait duré leur couple, à Fred et elle, elle n'avait eu que quelques occasions de se rendre au Terrier et de faire la connaissance de la famille Weasley au grand complet – les parents, les grands frères qu'elle n'avait pas côtoyés à Poudlard. Ceux-ci s'étaient tous entichés d'elle, l'avaient rapidement adoptée en leur sein, et alors qu'elle en avait été plus que ravie à l'époque, aujourd'hui, cela l'inquiétait.

Parce que maintenant, pour eux, elle n'était plus « Angelina Johnson », elle était « la pauvre Angelina Johnson qui a tant souffert quand notre Fred est parti ». Et elle ne savait pas comment se départir de cette image.

Ce vendredi de fin septembre, Angelina était appuyée derrière le comptoir de la boutique de Quidditch du Chemin de Traverse où elle travaillait depuis qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard, regardant d'un œil morne les quelques passants qui se pressaient sous la pluie. Personne n'était passé par la porte depuis deux heures et demie, et il lui restait encore – Angelina regarda sa montre – quarante-cinq minutes avant de pouvoir fermer boutique et monter à l'étage, dans le petit appartement qu'elle partageait avec Katie.

Avec un soupir, elle sortit sa trousse de polissage, se préparant à aller astiquer pour la troisième fois de la journée les balais de la vitrine – juste pour avoir de quoi s'occuper les mains – quand un hibou détrempé se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Angelina s'empressa de le laisser entrer, détachant un morceau de parchemin humide de sa patte avant de le poser par terre. Son patron n'aimait pas qu'ils reçoivent du courrier personnel pendant leurs heures de travail, et encore moins qu'ils laissent les hiboux se promener dans la boutique, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait des clients à déranger. Et puis ses plumes dégoulinaient, le pauvre ; Angelina ne pouvait quand même pas le mettre dehors.

Elle déroula le parchemin pour le lire.

_Salut Angelina,_

_Je sais que tu travailles aujourd'hui, et je me disais que vu le temps affreux dehors, tu aurais peut-être envie de ne pas être seule ce soir. George et Ron sont à la maison, et si tu as envie de te joindre à nous, tu es toujours la bienvenue._

_Molly_

Angelina soupira. C'était comme ça presque toutes les semaines, Molly Weasley l'invitait à souper comme si elle était un de ses enfants, comme si elle était toujours liée à l'un de ses fils. Les trois dernières semaines elle avait réussi à se dédouaner, mais cette fois… Elle jeta un coup d'œil dehors. Si c'était possible, il pleuvait encore plus fort que cinq minutes auparavant. Katie ne serait pas là de la fin de semaine, elle était chez son copain en Écosse. Il serait peut-être agréable d'avoir de la compagnie. Angelina hocha la tête, commençant à se préparer mentalement à passer la soirée chez les Weasley.

_Maybe it was the way you talked  
Maybe it was the way you laughed_

— Comment va la boutique ?

Angelina était arrivée dans la cheminée des Weasley une demi-heure auparavant et était maintenant assise à la table de la cuisine, Ron à ses côtés et George face à elle. Molly s'affairait au comptoir, sa baguette orchestrant le bal des ustensiles – elle avait refusé toute aide proposée par la jeune femme – et Arthur n'était pas encore rentré du bureau.

— Pas mal, répondit Ron. On a eu beaucoup de ventes la dernière semaine d'août, quand tous les élèves venaient faire leurs achats scolaires. Rusard doit être en train de nous maudire…

Angelina rigola et prit une gorgée du verre d'eau que lui avait servi Molly. Ce faisant, elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif à George, de l'autre côté de la table. Le visage fermé, celui-ci avait les deux mains serrées autour de sa bouteille de bièraubeurre, semblant avoir l'esprit à mille lieues de la table de souper.

Tout le monde avait toujours vu Fred et George comme deux êtres identiques en tous points, presque une seule et même personne. Les professeurs les confondaient constamment l'un avec l'autre ; leurs camarades de classe des autres maisons, qui ne les voyaient pas tous les jours, les appelaient simplement « Weasley » plutôt que de se risquer à tenter un prénom ; même leur propre mère se trompait si elle ne faisait pas attention.

Angelina, cependant, avait toujours vu les différences là où les autres ne voyaient que des similarités. Elle avait remarqué que Fred, contrairement à son frère, n'avait pas de taches de rousseur sur le menton. Que George avait une dent de travers qui paraissait quand il souriait. Que son rire – qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis des mois – était plus aigu que celui de son frère, et souvent plus facile à provoquer.

— Et toi ? poursuivit Ron. Le travail ? Katie ?

— Katie est souvent partie à droite et à gauche, en Écosse chez Hamish, ou ailleurs pour la _Gazette_…

Sa meilleure amie avait obtenu dès la fin de la guerre un emploi à la _Gazette du Sorcier_, qu'Angelina jalousait profondément quand cette dernière revenait du bout du monde avec toutes sortes de souvenirs pour décorer leur appartement, un peu moins quand elle devait passer la nuit dans un marais à écrire un témoignage sur le rituel rare de reproduction des bunyips.

— Et le travail…

Angelina haussa une épaule.

— Ça passe le temps et ça paie le loyer.

Ron et elle continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien, Molly se joignant parfois à la discussion et George jamais, jusqu'au retour d'Arthur.

— Angie ! s'exclama-t-il en entrant dans la cuisine. Je ne savais pas que tu te joignais à nous ce soir ! Eh bien, bienvenue !

Angelina sourit pendant qu'il passait derrière elle pour embrasser la femme. Il était le seul qui l'appelait tout le temps Angie, même si Fred lui avait répété plusieurs fois qu'elle n'aimait pas ce surnom. Après quelque temps, elle avait fini par s'y habituer… tant que personne d'autre ne prenait cette habitude !

Quand elle leva la tête, elle croisa le regard bleu de George et vit que celui-ci arborait un sourire en coin. Cela l'avait toujours amusé que son père lui donne un surnom contre lequel elle avait passé des années à se battre à Poudlard. En troisième année, elle en était même venue aux poings avec un Serpentard. C'était pendant sa première partie de Quidditch, et les jumeaux ne manquaient jamais de lui rappeler cette anecdote.

Angelina répondit au sourire de George.

_Maybe it was the way you smiled  
Maybe it was the way you kissed_

Quelques jours plus tard, Angelina avait l'après-midi de congé à la boutique. Katie lui avait laissé quelques brouillons d'articles, lui demandant de les relire et de lui dire lequel elle préférait, mais la journée était si belle qu'elle ne voulait pas rester enfermée. Elle enfila donc son veston, glissa les parchemins de son amie dans son sac et sortit dans le Chemin de Traverse.

Le soleil brillait de toutes ses forces, réchauffant l'air de ce début d'automne qui commençait à peine à se faire frisquet. La terrasse de Florian Fortarôme était pleine, et Angelina s'y arrêta pour prendre un cornet à l'orange.

En léchouillant sa glace, elle laissa ses pieds vagabonder, admirant les devantures colorées des magasins. Elle passa un long moment devant Fleury et Bott, contemplant les manuels scolaires que les Poudlardiens avaient dû acheter cette année-là. Dans un coin à la droite de la boutique, une étagère de livres épais était enfermée dans une caisse de verre. Pendant qu'Angelina regardait, un vendeur s'en approcha, prit une grande inspiration, et en ouvrit la porte.

Aussitôt, un nuage dense de fumée jaune s'en échappa, et tous ceux qui se trouvaient à proximité se mirent à tousser et s'éloignèrent en courant, se pinçant le nez.

— Sûrement une idée de Hagrid.

George était arrivé sans qu'Angelina s'en rende compte. Il s'était placé à sa gauche, les mains dans les poches.

— Ça ne peut pas être pire que le _Monstrueux Livre des Monstres_, répliqua-t-elle en riant.

— Pas faux.

Elle vit George jeter un coup d'œil à sa glace et lui tendit, lui proposant une bouchée. Mais il grimaça.

— La glace à l'orange, c'était le truc de Fred. Je suis simple moi, j'ai toujours préféré le chocolat.

Ils retournèrent donc ensemble chez le glacier, s'installant ensuite sur un banc en plein soleil pour déguster leur collation. Un silence profond se posa entre eux, mais celui-ci était confortable, apaisant. Aucun des deux ne ressentait le besoin de le rompre et de le remplir d'inanités.

Quand ils se séparèrent, alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher, ce fut avec un câlin et la promesse de se revoir plus souvent.

Les premières fois qu'Angelina et George se retrouvèrent, souvent après le travail ou pendant un jour de congé, au Chaudron Baveur ou dans le nouveau café attenant à Fleury et Bott, ils ne parlaient que de choses banales : le travail, la météo, les dernières parties de Quidditch de leurs équipes préférées.

Puis, finalement, ils en étaient venus à Fred.

— J'ai du mal à en parler, tu sais, dit-il sans la regarder, en faisant tourner sa cuillère dans son café. Même à ma famille. Eux, ils ont perdu un frère, un fils. Mais moi, j'ai perdu… ma moitié. Personne ne peut comprendre ça.

Angelina avait posé sa main sur la sienne, entre leurs deux tasses.

Ce soir-là, quand il la raccompagna chez elle, il s'arrêta devant sa porte pendant qu'elle cherchait ses clés. Quand elle releva la tête, il approcha son visage du sien et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Angelina sursauta, prise de court, et George recula, les larmes aux yeux.

— Je… Oh Merlin, je suis désolé !

— Non !

Angelina attrapa les deux mains du jeune homme avant qu'il ne puisse s'enfuir, et lui sourit.

— J'ai été surprise, c'est tout. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

George gardait les yeux baissés, n'osant pas rencontrer le regard d'Angelina.

— Tu veux monter ?

À cela, George leva la tête. Elle le fixait d'un regard franc. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur ce qu'elle proposait. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la lueur invitante de la fenêtre de la chambre d'Angelina, au deuxième étage, mais avant de se laisser aller à la tentation, il recula et secoua violemment la tête.

— Je ne peux pas. Désolé.

Et il se tourna et repartit à grands pas. Il passerait la nuit dans la boutique, sur le lit de camp. Ça lui apprendrait à avoir envie de la copine de son frère jumeau.

_I don't know just what it is  
But I know I don't want this to last_

Cette nuit-là, Angelina ne dormit presque pas, se tournant d'abord dans tous les sens dans son lit, puis se levant pour faire les cent pas dans son salon.

Le baiser de George l'avait surprise. Elle n'avait jamais pensé au jeune homme de cette façon, ni avant de commencer à sortir avec Fred ni après. Ces derniers temps, ils s'étaient rapprochés, mais elle n'y avait senti qu'une forte amitié. Du côté du garçon également, elle n'avait vu aucun indice de ses véritables sentiments.

Mais ce qui l'avait étonnée plus que tout était sa propre réaction. Après son recul instinctif, elle avait tout de suite voulu remonter de quelques secondes dans le passé, approfondir le baiser, se fondre dans les bras de George. Quand elle l'avait invitée à monter, par la suite, ce n'était ni par pitié ni par excuse, mais par véritable désir. Et quand George s'était enfui, elle avait ressenti une déception telle qu'elle avait rarement connue auparavant.

Avec un profond soupir, Angelina laissa tomber sa tête sur ses bras croisés. Mais dans quoi s'embarquait-elle ?

Durant les semaines suivantes, les choses ne s'améliorèrent pas. George faisait tout en son possible pour éviter Angelina. Si celle-ci se présentait chez sa mère pour souper, il prétextait une longue soirée à la boutique ou une visite de Lee pour ne pas rentrer. Si elle passait par le magasin, il s'éclipsait aussitôt dans l'arrière-boutique et ne réapparaissait que lorsqu'il était certain qu'elle était repartie. Il ne se promenait plus sur le Chemin pendant ses jours de congé, et quand il avait des courses à y faire il faisait des détours pour éviter l'allée de la boutique de Quidditch.

De son côté, Angelina désespérait. Moins elle voyait George, plus il lui manquait, et plus elle réalisait qu'elle l'aimait. Ou qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Elle ne pouvait pas être certaine de la profondeur de ses sentiments pour lui, mais elle se rendait bien compte maintenant qu'ils existaient, et qu'elle avait besoin de lui pour pouvoir les explorer.

Elle ne savait pas que faire pour lui parler. Il l'évitait comme la peste, ça, elle l'avait bien compris. Elle ne savait pas s'il avait honte, peur ou autre chose, mais elle savait que s'ils continuaient comme ça, le problème ne se résoudrait pas de lui-même.

Angelina n'en avait parlé à personne. Pas à Ron, surtout pas à madame Weasley, même pas à Katie. Elle ne savait même pas s'expliquer ses sentiments à elle-même ; comment les raconterait-elle alors à quelqu'un d'autre ? Elle ne pouvait donc compter que sur elle-même pour trouver George, le rencontrer, enfin l'obliger à lui faire face et lui parler.

Cette occasion se présenta finalement vingt jours après le malheureux baiser.

_I'm thinkin' about the love I threw away,  
But it won't let me go  
And I need you to know that..._

La première neige de l'hiver tapissait les rues de Londres alors qu'Angelina les traversait d'un pas rapide. Elle se dirigeait vers un marché moldu du coin qui vendait des petits fruits exotiques dont elle raffolait, impopulaires chez les sorciers, et donc introuvables dans leurs épiceries.

Elle n'aurait même pas remarqué le jeune homme qui marchait dans sa direction si, à quelques mètres de la croiser, celui-ci n'avait pas brusquement fait demi-tour. Elle leva les yeux et épia les boucles rousses qui dépassaient de sous son chapeau bleu.

— George !

Après quelques pas presque de course, Angelina rattrapa son ami et se posta face à lui. Il fixa l'épaule de la jeune femme, les joues rosies – de froid ou de honte de s'être fait prendre, elle ne savait pas –, et marmonna :

— Je suis pressé, désolé, je dois –

— Non.

George cligna des yeux et rencontra enfin le regard d'Angelina. Celle-ci avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et semblait bien décidée à ne pas bouger.

— On va se parler. Soit on va dans ce café comme des gens civilisés, soit on reste ici au froid, mais on va se parler.

Après quelques secondes de silence, George soupira et entra dans le café à sa gauche, suivi de près par Angelina. Celui-ci était minuscule, mais meublé chaleureusement. Seule une table était occupée par un homme et ses deux jeunes enfants. La femme derrière le comptoir leur fit un grand sourire en les voyant entrer. Ils commandèrent deux thés verts et s'assirent près de la vitrine. George réchauffa ses mains sur sa tasse et posa les yeux sur Angelina, les lèvres closes ; c'était elle qui voulait parler, alors qu'elle parle.

Angelina comprit le message. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

— Quand tu m'as embrassée il y a trois semaines, tu m'as prise de court. Mais une fois la surprise passée, je voulais continuer. Et plus.

George avait baissé les yeux, et Angelina prit une gorgée de thé, se donnant le temps de bien choisir ses prochains mots.

— Puis tu as disparu, et tu me manquais terriblement. Je me suis rendu compte que je tenais à toi plus que comme un ami. Je sais que c'est difficile, à cause de… à cause de Fred, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne doit pas essayer. Je voudrais essayer.

Voilà. Elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, à lui de répondre maintenant. Elle prit à nouveau une gorgée, essayant de ne pas laisser paraître sur son visage que son cœur battait la chamade.

— J'aurais l'impression de le trahir.

La voix de George était rauque. Angelina eut un petit rire jaune.

— Et moi alors ? Je le trahirais non seulement lui, mais aussi tous ceux qui s'imaginent que je devrais porter son deuil le restant de mes jours.

George réfléchit un long moment.

— Si on essaie…

Le cœur d'Angelina fit un bond.

— … on pourrait ne pas le dire à tout le monde ? Jusqu'à ce que… qu'on soit certains ?

Angelina prit les mains de George dans les siennes et les serra de toutes ses forces.

— Je ne voudrais pas faire ça autrement.

_I-I-ah-I-I  
Can't get you out of my head_

La sage-femme déposa le nouveau-né tout enveloppé d'une couverture bleue dans les bras de sa mère, épuisée, mais heureuse. George s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle et posa une large main sur le minuscule corps de son tout nouveau fils. Le bébé avait ses yeux bruns grands ouverts et ouvrait et fermait sa petite bouche sans faire de bruit, comme s'il était venu au monde affamé.

— Avons-nous choisi un prénom ? demanda la médicomage d'une voix douce.

George et Angelina échangèrent un coup d'œil, et un sourire. Ce prénom, c'était une évidence. Celui qu'ils n'avaient jamais oublié, qui les avait accompagnés à chaque pas de leur vie à deux, qui ferait toujours partie d'eux.

Ils répondirent à l'unisson :

—Fred.


End file.
